nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
Sorcerer/wizard spell list (grimoire)
The following is a listing of the Grimoire sorcerer/wizard spells by spell level that are currently included for version 3.0. Level 0 spells (cantrips) *Acid splash *Daze *Disrupt undead *Electric jolt *Flare *Horizikaul's cough *Light *Open/close *Ray of frost *Repair minor damage *Resistance Level 1 spells *Acid spittle *Alarm *Appraising touch *Arcane bolt *Babau slime *Benign transposition *Blades of fire *Burning hands *Cause fear *Chameleon skin *Charm person *Chill touch *Chromatic orb *Color spray *Comprehend languages *Corpse visage *Detect undead *Endure energy *Enlarge person *Expeditious retreat *Expeditious retreat, swift *Exterminate *Flame bolt *Flash *Grease *Horizikaul's boom *Ice dagger *Identify *Ironguts *Jet of steam *Larloch's minor drain *Lesser orb of acid *Lesser orb of cold *Lesser orb of electricity *Lesser orb of fire *Lesser orb of sound *Lesser shivering touch *Low light vision *Mage armor *Magic missile *Magic weapon *Negative energy ray *Obscuring mist *Protection from chaos *Protection from evil *Protection from good *Protection from law *Protection from thirst and hunger *Rabbit feet *Ray of clumsiness *Ray of enfeeblement *Ray of flame *Reaving aura *Rebuke *Reduce person *Repair light damage *Shelgarn's persistent blade *Shield *Shocking grasp *Sleep *Spirit worm *Summon creature I *True casting *True strike Level 2 spells *Aganazzar's scorcher *Augment familiar *Balagarn's iron horn *Baleful transposition *Battlecry *Bear's endurance *Blindness/deafness *Blur *Boiling blood *Bull's strength *Cat's grace *Cloud of bewilderment *Combust *Command undead *Continual flame *Curse of impending blades *Darkness *Darkvision *Dawnburst *Daze monster *Death armor *Dolomar's force wave *Eagle's splendor *False life *Filter *Fireburst *Fog cloud *Fox's cunning *Frost weapon *Ganest's farstrike *Gedlee's electric loop *Ghostly visage *Ghoul touch *Glitterdust *Greater alarm *Gust of wind *Hypnotic pattern *Ice darts *Ice knife *Igedrazaar's miasma *Incendiary slime *Invisibility *Knock *Lesser dispel magic *Lesser shadow conjuration *Life bolt *Melf's acid arrow *Misdirection *Owl's wisdom *Protection from cantrips *Protection from paralysis *Ray of ice *Ray of stupidity *Ray of weakness *Repair moderate damage *Resist energy *Scare *Scorching ray *See invisibility *Snilloc's snowball swarm *Stone bones *Summon creature II *Tasha's hideous laughter *Torrent of tears *Touch of idiocy *Web *Zone of glacial cold Level 3 spells *Armor of undeath *Blacklight *Blood storm *Caustic smoke *Clairaudience and clairvoyance *Dar'Tan's shadow bolt *Daylight *Deep slumber *Dispel magic *Displacement *Enhance familiar *Fireball *Flame arrow *Fortify familiar *Great thunderclap *Greater disrupt undead *Greater mage armor *Greater magic weapon *Greater rebuke *Haste *Healing touch *Heroism *Hold person *Ice burst *Invisibility sphere *Iron mind *Keen edge *Lesser malison *Lesser shadow evocation I *Lesser shadow evocation II *Lightning bolt *Magic circle against chaos *Magic circle against evil *Magic circle against good *Magic circle against law *Mask of the ideal *Mass curse of impending blades *Mass mage armor *Mestil's acid breath *Negative energy burst *Pain touch *Pall of twilight *Protection from energy *Repair serious damage *Scintillating sphere *Shape of the hellspawned stalker *Shivering touch *Sleet storm *Slow *Sonic ray *Spider poison *Spiderskin *Stinking cloud *Summon creature III *Tongues *Vampiric touch *Water breathing Level 4 spells *Animate dead *Aspect of the icy hunter *Bestow curse *Blast of flame *Charm monster *Companion's strife *Confusion *Contagion *Crushing despair *Dimension door *Dimensional anchor *Enervation *Evard's black tentacles *Fear *Finger of agony *Fire aura *Fire shield *Forceward *Greater invisibility *Greater malison *Greater resistance *Ice storm *Incendiary surge *Iron bones *Isaac's lesser missile storm *Least spell mantle *Lesser globe of invulnerability *Lesser spell breach *Lesser spell turning *Lower spell resistance *Mass darkvision *Mass enlarge person *Mass reduce person *Mass resist energy *Mordenkainen's force missiles *Negative energy wave *Orb of acid *Orb of cold *Orb of electricity *Orb of fire *Orb of sound *Phantasmal killer *Polymorph self *Purifying flames *Ray deflection *Ray of deanimation *Remove curse *Repair critical damage *Rusted blade *Shadow conjuration *Shout *Solid fog *Stoneskin *Summon creature IV *Thunder staff *Vecna's malevolent whisper *Wall of fire *Wall of ice Level 5 spells *Animal growth *Ball lightning *Bigbys interposing hand *Boreal wind *Cloudkill *Cone of cold *Dismissal *Dominate person *Energy buffer *Feeblemind *Fire and brimstone *Firebrand *Greater enlarge person *Greater fireburst *Greater reduce person *Hold monster *Lesser planar binding *Lesser spell mantle *Lightning leap *Mass charm person *Mass fire shield *Mestil's acid sheath *Mind fog *Shadow evocation I *Shadow evocation II *Summon creature V *Touch of Vecna *Wall of dispel magic *Wall of iron *Wall of stone Level 6 spells *Acid fog *Acid storm *Bigby's forceful hand *Chain lightning *Circle of death *Create undead *Disintegrate *Ethereal visage *Familiar refuge *Flesh to stone *Globe of invulnerability *Greater dispel magic *Greater heroism *Greater spell breach *Greater stoneskin *Isaac's greater missile storm *Legend lore *Lingering flames *Mass bear's endurance *Mass bull's strength *Mass cat's grace *Mass contagion *Mass eagle's splendor *Mass fox's cunning *Mass owl's wisdom *Otiluke's freezing sphere *Planar binding *Power word, thunder *Prismatic aura *Ray of entropy *Ray of light *Stone to flesh *Storm of fire and ice *Summon creature VI *Superior resistance *Talos' wrath *Tenser's transformation *True seeing *Undeath to death Level 7 spells *Banishment *Bigby's grasping hand *Choking cobwebs *Control undead *Delayed blast fireball *Energy immunity *Final rebuke *Finger of death *Freezing curse *Greater shadow conjuration *Hiss of sleep *Insanity *Mass hold person *Mordenkainen's magnificent mansion *Mordenkainen's sword *Power word, blind *Prismatic spray *Retributive enervation *Shadow shield *Simbul's synostodweomer *Spell mantle *Spell turning *Summon creature VII Level 8 spells *Bigby's clenched fist *Blackflame *Blackstaff *Create greater undead *Deadly lahar *Dreaded form of the eye tyrant *Flensing *Greater bestow curse *Greater planar binding *Greater shadow evocation I *Greater shadow evocation II *Greater shout *Horrid wilting *Incendiary cloud *Iron body *Leech field *Mass blindness/deafness *Mass charm monster *Mind blank *Nybor's wrathful castigation *Polar ray *Power word, stun *Protection from spells *Shadow storm *Summon creature VIII *Sunburst *Wall of greater dispel magic Level 9 spells *Bigby's crushing hand *Black blade of disaster *Dominate monster *Energy drain *Etherealness *Foresight *Freedom *Gate *Greater spell mantle *Mass hold monster *Meteor swarm *Mordenkainen's disjunction *Power word, kill *Prismatic deluge *Shades *Shapechange *Summon creature IX *Time stop *Wail of the banshee *Weird Category:Grimoire changes